Halo
Halo is the informal name of a sci-fi video game series produced by Bungie on the Xbox, Xbox 360, and PC, collectively known as the Haloverse. It follows a war between humanity and an alien alliance called the Covenant. The exploits of a super-soldier known primarily as Master Chief have been the primary focus of the series. Series Information To sum up very briefly: Master Chief, also known as John-117, is a super-soldier in the United Nations Space Command SPARTAN Program. While helping to battle the Covenant, he and other UNSC soldiers discover a ring in space, which turns out to be an ancient superweapon designed to wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy. They were built to combat the Flood, a parasitic life form intent on assimilating everything in its path. The series itself spans eight games and multiple tie-in products, including an anime and many novels and comics. Four of the games (Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo 4) have Master Chief as the player character. Halo 3: ODST has the player acting as an Orbital Drop-Ship Trooper rather than a SPARTAN. Halo: Reach, the final game to be produced by Bungie, has a SPARTAN known as Noble Six as the player character. Halo Wars has no primary playable character, since it is a real-time strategy game. More detailed information about the individual games or characters contained within can be found at Halo Nation. ''Red vs Blue'' Red vs Blue is a spin-off series that uses the Halo video game engine as a form of animation. It follows two constantly fighting teams (Red and Blue, obviously) who become involve in a large military conspiracy. Red vs Blue has had eleven full seasons and several mini-series, enough to establish its own canon. In Badfic Some common traits of Mary Sues in this continuum include: *Being sucked into the game from the real world. They may then become SPARTANs (Which is canon breaking on it's own) or fight alongside them. Naturally, the canons trust them and don't force them to divulge the future despite plenty of canon evidence that the UNSC leadership is Not Nice and views survival as taking precedence over morality. *SPARTANs not mentioned in canon. They may have special abilities and/or possibly non-canon armor colors ( The SPARTAN IIs are only seen in green, grey or black; the SPARTAN III known as Noble Team, stars of Halo: Reach, wear a rather diverse array of colours. Though it should be noted that Noble Team's armour was unique to their team.) **Sues will almost always be SPARTAN IIs, due to them being the most famous SPARTAN with the second best armor in the continuum. The SPARTAN Is were considered failures with a few exceptions while the SPARTAN IIIs are effectively super suicide soldiers that have watered-down versions of the SPARTAN IIs' power armor. In the PPC The Official Fanfiction University of Halo is run by Adrian Fitzegerald and Sona 'Demal, and is being written by Maslab and Xij29y6. The mini from the Haloverse is the mini-Hunter. Agents Native to the Haloverse * Cornelius * Jake * Zerenze Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. * Agents Jake and Jiashu (DMS - Halo) ** "Help With Escaping" ** "All Through With This Niceness and Negotiation Stuff" (crossover with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) (M rated, NSFB), with Agents Desdendelle, Anebrin, and Theia (DF), Ari and Tera (DIC) * "In Which the Flowers Assign a Double Mission as a Christmas Present and the Agents Are Irritated," Agents Zodfang and Marcus (DF) * "Pervert From The Machine," Agents Xericka and Gremlin (DBS) * "Short Ride on a Ludicrous Speed Machine" (crossover with Mass Effect, Star Wars, Super Mario Galaxy, and Stargate Atlantis), Agents Florestan and Eusabius (DIC) Category:Continua Category:Video Games Category:Literature